


The Wishing Well

by koharu_sama



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst In Later Chapter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Runaan's Bf is called Tinker, i'll change his name once we know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koharu_sama/pseuds/koharu_sama
Summary: This well is where they first met at,this well is where they fell in love,this well is where they got engaged,this well is where they said goodbye,and this well is where he comes to cry





	1. The stranger from the well

**Author's Note:**

> Runaans Boyfriend is called Tinker until we know his real name

It was totally by chance that he found this place. It was also totally by chance that he met the love of his life there.

  
  
Runaan loved to meditate by this well after a long day of training. It was his place of retreat, somewhere he could recover from the burdens from living as an assassin.

But today was different. As Runaan came closer the font he noticed another presence, one unknown to him. Of course he was trained for this kind of situation, all his assasin training wasn't for nothing. So he drew his bow and sneaked up to his possible enemy as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, nature was against him as he stepped on a stick which broke in two with a loud crack.

Needless to say, the unknown man noticed this and turned around from the well to face Runaan, who was aiming a bow at him. "What a nice greeting" he remarked in a joking manner. Runaan was stunned as he observed the elf that was standing before him. His position, leaning against the well, could come directly from a painting. His clothes, which were almost too tight, showing off enough of his well trained body but not too much. And the mixed expression of suprise and relief on his face that was just adorable... Anyone would have become speechless.

Said facial expression however, changed to one of concern as he asked "Are you going to put that bow down or what?". Runaan didn't even notice that he froze. "O-Of course, i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- Maybe I should introduce myself first?", he spurted out as he stumbled over his own words, "I am Runaan, a Moonshadow Elf assassin. Who are you and how did you find this place? It's rare to find anyone here."

"Well that's a shame, it's beautiful here... I am Tinker and i got here by accident. But I'm glad, it's a nice place." the elf responded while looking around with a smile on his face. "The real question is..." he continued, setting is gaze onto Runaan, "why are _you_ here?"

Runaan was prepared to murder people, to follow his victims silently, to speak diplomatically. But he definetly wasn't prepared for a complete stranger to ask him what he was doing at his favourite place in the world whilst having the expression of an angel on his face. He was standing there, dumbfounded and searching for words to say.

The sight of Runaan mouthing words without a sound leaving him first made Tinker giggle and finally he bursted out laughing. 

Soon after, Runaan also started laughing with the other elf as he couldn't stay serious in this situation.

When they both of them finally regained their composure, they talked for a while. They spoke about who they are, what they like and dislike, what they did for a living ('Appaerently, Tinker was really skilled with his hands and worked as a jewelery maker) and all that stuff.

Runaan doesn't remember how long they talked, but it surely wasn't enough for him. As the sun set, Tinker remembered that he had to go.

"Will we see each other again?", Runaan asked concerned. 

"We can meet here tomorrow at the same time, but now i really have to hurry. See you!". Tinker walked off and waved Runaan goodbye while going to the direction of the village.

Now Runaan was all alone at the well, like usual. But this is the first time he felt lonely here. He looked into the water and noticed his blush. Was it there all the time until now? 

He sat on the edge of the well, going through the events of the day. Before he went home though he cramed a coin out of his pocket and threw it into the water.

 

_"Please let me meet him again and again"_


	2. Love at the well

As promised, Tinker and Runaan met again the day after. And the day after that day. And the day after that. They've been seeing each other at the well for a few weeks now and Runaan grew very fond of Tinker.   
But this turned out to be a problem for Runaan.   
Instead of focusing on his shooting target he was reminded of Tinker's dark pupils by the Bullseye. And in his distraction he almost shot the advisor who was standing next to the target...  
He suggested that Runaan should practice hand-to-hand combat instead, but that didn't help. While his training partner masterfully carried out the attacks, Runaan could only imagine Tinker moving his trained body this way.  
  
_A high kick, stretching his leg as far as he could, the sweat rolling down his handsome face. His chest moving up and down in a fast pace as Tinker catches his breath, preparing for another attack. A slight giggle before he charges forward for a punch to the chest..._ __  
  
That was all Runaan could think about, until he got knocked out. While daydreaming, his partner launched another attack to his head, expecting Runaan to dodge it. Unfortunately, the elf realised too late that Runaan won't move and couldn't stop himself from punching Runaan right in his face.   
When he awoke, he was laying on a soft surface. He sat up and looked around. From the interior he could tell that he was in the house of the doctor. A stinging pain shot through his head, causing him to groan from the discomfort.   
"Easy there, young man", spoke an old elf, "You should rest some more. That punch was really strong. You probably won't have any long-term damage, but you have to take it easy for now." The man continues "Your friends were really worried about you. Should i get them? They're waiting outside". Runaan nods, his head still aching.  
A very tall elf with a beard and a slightly smaller, bulkier one step into the room. The tall one, his advisor, starts to speak, his voice filling the whole room. "Are you okay Runaan? You didn't seem to be yourself today. Is everything alright?" he asked with a very concerned look. "Maybe he met a cute elf?~ When I punched him, he looked very dreamy." Vicat, that bastard. Always making stupid jokes and he was always on point. Runaan looked down on his hands because he could feel the heat rushing to his face, and he didn't need his visitors to pick on him for that. Said visitors shared a good laugh before the older elf noticed Runaan’s moodswing.   
"We'll be going then. Rest well, and take as much time as you need to recover." Before Vicat could add anything to that, he was dragged out by their advisor.   
Runaan could see the setting sun when the door was opened and instantly realised that he didn't meet up with Tinker today.  
Tinker. What did he think now? Was he concerned because Runaan didn't show up? Did it even bother him at all?   
All those thoughts and a thousand more came to Runaan’s mind. Did Tinker even care? Of course he did, they were friends. But were they friends? No, Runaan wouldn't let this negativity get the better of him.   
Soon enough, he fell asleep. The next day, the doctor ran some tests on Runaan, told him not to train too much for now and let him go.   
  
Runaan was glad that he could see Tinker again today. When the time came close, he made his way to the well. But when he arrived, Tinker was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he ran late today? But before he could finish his thoughts he heard someone fastly approaching. Through the bushes a rushed Tinker appeared. His chest rose and feel fast as he catches his breath, just like Runaan imagined.  
Tinker was relieved. Yesterday, he waited all evening for Runaan to come, but grew more concerned as time passed. Now he's standing here, alive and well - relatively, he had a bandage on his head - but he was **here**.   
He embraced Runaan with the biggest grin on his face and started giggling. "You idiot," he brought out between his laughter, "I was so worried! What even happened?". Runaan told him how he got punched in the face by his training partner and Tinker bursted out laughing. They were hugging the whole time without even noticing.  
Only when Runaan nestled against Tinker's hand that inspected his bandage they realized the situation they were in.   
They stared into each other's eyes, almost losing themselves in them. Like an invisible force, their faces came closer together. 

Everything happened so fast, but at the same it felt like time had stopped. Runaan and Tinker both closed their eyes in anticipation and were taken by surprise when their lips finally met. This sensation was completely new, yet it felt like they felt it a thousand times. This sense of  _ home _ ,  _ security _ and  **_love_ ** .

They would have stood this way for the rest of their lives if they didn’t have to breath oxygen to survive. As Tinker pulled back, Runaan already started missing the feeling of those sweet lips on his own. Staring into those dark, round pupils, Runaan almost leaned into another kiss but Tinker spoke “Well, that was… unexpected, to say the least.”

Runaan was devastated. Didn’t Tinker want this? Did he just mess up their whole friendship? With shock he looked away from Tinker, not wanting to make this moment any more awkward. But he set his gaze back when he felt a hand cupping his cheek. 

“I’m so happy that you feel the same way.” Tinker reassured Runaan and promptly pressed their mouths together in a passionate kiss again. 

This continued until the time came for them to go home. With one last kiss, Runaan said goodbye to his new lover.

Now Tinker sat there at the well, a big grin on his face, lovedrunk from the previous events. 

When he looked into the water, he noticed the coins at the ground of the well, so he decided to make his own wish. He took a coin from his wallet and threw it into the clear liquid.

 

_ “Please let our love the hardships that may come.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably noticed that I'm thirsty for Tinker but idc ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Check out my tumblr @koharu-sama  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first ever FanFiction! Please leave a Kudos or a comment if you liked it :)
> 
> New chapter will be released soon!


End file.
